The sweet and calculated prank
by Tsiyi sin
Summary: The princess of friendship is done with the constant pranks pulled by a certain friend. So she decides to pull one of her own.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, if not the Weather Patrol was sure to make it so. In a crystal castle, in a bedroom, that was not made completely out of crystal laid the princess of friendship.

Normally at this time of day Twilight would be up and eager to start the day, not to waste a single minute of her long and detailed scheduled ,but today Twilight was feeling a pent-up feeling of irritation building up inside.

Finally as expected her fateful assistant rushed through the doors of her bedroom looking anxious.

"Twilight, ohhh your still in bed" with a sigh of relief he casually walked to the bed "What are you doing still in bed? If you don't eat soon you're going to be late for the weekly friendship meeting. Actually, scratch that your going your going to be late anyway if you don't walk in soon" It wasn't like Twilight to stay in bed, even if was for only ten minutes.

Being awake all the time and finally getting out of the bed, Twilight released a deep sigh." It nothing Spike, I'm just reflecting on ... past events." she spoke with hesitation, not wanting her assistant to find the cause of her weird behavior. But to no avail, he knew something was up and possibly the cause.

"Hmmm, would your sour mood be the cause of a certain prank that a certain draconequus pulled on you" Spike said while giggling to himself. He looked to see the reaction of his best friend to find that it was exactly how he imagined it, not pleased.

"Spike I'm not mad about the prank, itself ugh. I'm not even mad at all." Twilight sigh. "I'm just ... upset on how easy I got fooled" Twilight sigh once again to restate that she was indeed in a bad mood. Thinking about it now, maybe she is a little mad, if not at all.

Yesterday and the day before marked the day Discord play a deceiving but still mildly devious prank on her. Causing her to get jealous of the weekend she couldn't enjoy with her friends together. It all got sorted out in the end with her expressing her true feeling to her friends, but that wasn't what was bugging her. It was the fact that she was played like a fiddle once again by the draconequus. Discord always made it a priority to mess with her at least once a month. The worst part about it is she never sees it coming.

"Why me," Twilight said out loud forgetting about Spike for a second.

"Why he only pick on you?" Spike answers her, basically reading her mind. "I would say it because…. you're an easy target... Yea."Spike says with confidence to reassure himself " Well your you, and you aren't the... wisest pony, all the time. And to top it all off, your a princess. " Spike list off" With that in mind your kinda the perfect target actually."

Twilight has now exited her room with Spike. She didn't do much to prep before the meeting since she knew she was going to be surrounded by friends. " I see, if you put it like that then it would make sense " Twilight said feeling a little better. " but that doesn't excuse the fact that it only me. I wish there was something that I could do about it."

Both Twilight and Spike walk through the hall for a moment in silence until Spike broke the ice. "Well the normal response to a prank is to prank the prankster"

"What ... no. That would be lowering myself to his standard. Not that I'm putting myself above him in any sort of way. But I'm the princess of friendship, I don't need to prank Discord to get back at him" Twilight said with a royal voice." Not that I want to get back at him …. not at all " Twilight said retracing her steps.

A small smirk started to form in Spike's mouth" Well it sounds like you're scared to prank Discord" Spike said with glee.

"Spike, I DON'T want to prank discord and that final"

"Alright if you say so" Spike decides to shrug it off and not to press the matter anymore. They already closing into the throne room anyway so they were going to close this conversation one way or another.

Before entering Twilight thought for a second. Spike provocation did bring up some thoughts of sweet calculated revenge for the purple alicorn pony, but could she even attempt to go against the bringer of chaos in a prank no least. The thought was absolutely ridiculous.

For the most part, Twilight thought it was no need. Discord pranks have been on a weird schedule of once a month. She picked up on it the last prank which included an apple pie full of exploding blueberry flavored confetti last month. This prank took a while being that it was on the 28th of May. So she knew she was safe at least until next month. But as always Discord broke all her logic and prediction once she entered the door.

* * *

 **Author notes: I want to first say that, yes this is my first fanfic. The first time I uploaded this was a mistake. It was around 3 in the morning and I didn't have the proper mindset. It had a lot of mistakes that I'm not proud of and probably still have many mistakes that I look over. I want to improve as much as possible so give me as MUCH FEEDBACK as possible. Is it to slow, not that funny, do you think a character shift unnaturally, please leave a review. I'm also am terrible at the English language so correct me if I'm wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight open the door to her disappointment to find not a single soul in sight. she looked up at her crystal clock on her crystal wall, it was 9:58 pm. Twilight released a sigh of relief, although she was late to be early she still wasn't late. She took a seat on her throne and called out to her trustworthy assistant. "Seem like nobody here yet spike, perfect. Now can you be so kind and make some breakfast."

"Right away" with a playful grin, Spike ran pass Twilight towards the kitchen to show off just how helpful he can be.

After a minute pass, Twilight noticed that she was all alone. She took the time to survey the crystalized room. The structure of the room reminded her of her brother's and Cadence's castle. It also reminded her that she was a princess and an alicorn, not a small unicorn trying to understand the fabric of friendship. Although the castle was big and beautiful, she missed the cozy little tree house she had, even with how impractical it was.

Twilight reminiscing came to a stop when the front door was pushed open. Twilight turned to find three mares walking through the door.

"Good morning sugar cube, sorry we are a little late. Ya see I had some last minute things at the farm to take care off. " AppleJack said wholeheartedly.

"We could not have possibly gone on without Applejack, so we decided to wait for her." Rarity replied finally gazing at the mess that was her friend." Doesn't look like you had a good morning though" Rarity started to pace around her dear friend. Observing why she looked like she fought off 20 bulls this early in the morning

"Are you okay, Twili-" " I'm okay everyone, I promise you don't need to worry," Twilight said cutting off Fluttershy. "Oh sorry, Fluttershy I didn't mean it." Twilight blurted out. Fluttershy looked at her friend with honest eyes. "It okay, no worries, hopefully, you will have a much better day," Fluttershy said passing by to lead the group to the room. The three mares took their seats.

"I know I will, especially when I have all my friends here with me." She scanned the room finding it already becoming more comfortable with her friends, but something was missing." With that in mind where are Pinkie Pie and Rainbow D-" and before she can finish the sentence a blue blur burst through the door. The blue pegasus soared through the room, up to the ceiling and began to tricks to amuse her friends.

"Sorry I'm a little late guys, I had a lot of stuff to handle" Rainbow dash boast as she descended to her throne.

"It alright darling we just got here" Rarity explained.

" I didn't think you were so busy Rainbow, what you did?" Twilight Sparkle sparked with interest. " Well you see, I wa-" suddenly the final element jumped through the window yelling. "GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY." " Good morning Pinkie, glad you can join us," Applejack replied. "HELLO Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow dash AND SPIKE" she yelled out so Spike, who was in the kitchen could hear. "Hi Pinkie" Spike yelled in the distance.

"Great, now that everybody here we can begin" Twilight used her magic to lift Pinkie to her throne, pinkie squirmed and giggled claiming that it tickled. "Alright, girls do you have anything to report,"

Twilight said with glee, completely forgetting why she was gloom in the first place.

" Oh, I have something to report to all right, those flam boneheads are back."Applejack claimed.

" What I thought they couldn't come near the farm, those low dirty stallions." Rainbow dash rose up from her throne looking like she was ready for a fight.

" We thought so as well, but they claimed that they won the deal. They just left since they couldn't sell anything here anymore." Applejack explained

" So what the problem darling, if they are causing a ruckus then I go over myself and give them a piece of my mind."

"That another problem, they're not doing a thing" "WHAT" the party said in sync. " Yea, they are just standing there watching us. They said they just want to observe are key to success, but I don't believe all that hogwash. We can't shuu them out either since there on the road and that not apple family property." Applejack explained

"Well maybe they just want to learn from you Applejack," Fluttershy said quietly.

" I don't believe it for a second, so can Y'all do something for your gal." Applejack said staring at Twilight.

" Don't worry AJ, ill rough them up for ya. "Rainbow dash said shadow boxing in the air. Pinkie pie who was being a little too quiet jumped up to the table with a mic" We got Ponyville roughest, toughest and definitely fastest blue pegasus pony RAINBOW DASH, ready to kick some butt " Rainbow dash flew right next to her flexing and bowing to her audience " going up against the mean, steam, trickster team. The twins that have a large kit, to earn themselves some bits, Flim and Flam" Pinkie took a whiteboard with a drawing of the twins on to the table.

"STOP stop stop we can't just beat up the brothers," Twilight said groaning a little.

"Really" Rainbow dash replied

"Yes, really. We can't do much at all in the first place." Rainbow dash descended in her throne disappointed " They are following the rules and they haven't done any harm yet, so there nothing we can do about it." Twilight explained

" Aww really even with you being a princess. " Applejack said with mild disappointment. She was expecting I'll turn out like this." Especially since I'm a princess, I have to set an example of a well responsible pony."

"Oh, alright Twilight, I expected you would say something like this. I figured it would be good to at least try. "Applejack said " With that settled, does anyone else have anything to report," Twilight said looking across the room.

" Nope" "Not at all sister" "Nothing comes to mind but thank you" "I'm fine but thanks for asking" "No siree!" the group responded.

" Then we are done with the reports if everyone is satisfied," Twilight said happily to finish early.

"Breakfast is served" Spike came through the back with a cart full of pancakes. He moved the cart towards Twilight throne first passing a plate full of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. "Thank you so much Spike " Twilight dove in her plate releasing to her inner demons

Spike then went around the whole table giving everyone a plate of pancakes and syrup until he got to Rarity where he poured the syrup on for her. "Oh why thank you Spikey Wikey "Rarity gushed

" Oh Oh that reminds me , before I was staking Rainbow Dash who I think was stalling for time to be late " " HEY" Rainbow dash yelled " I was trying out making apple pies. " in a quick motion Pinkie zip out and then in the front doors, now pushing a cart full of apple pies. " I was going to ask AJ for help since she knows all about apples since she lives in an apple farm and farms apples for most of her life, duh but she was busy so I tried it out myself. " Pinke proceeded to hand everybody a pie in a timely fashion and speeded towards her throne to consume her pie. "DELISH"

Everyone else dove into their pies except Twilight. Something about the pie felt off like she was forgetting something. After a few seconds of recalling she decided to just dig in, it was Pinkie "pie" after all. She used her magic to levitate the fork into the pie, and once the fork dove firm into the crust it exploded. "Poof" The room went silent as confetti was still flowing down from the tiny explosion broken by tiny little chuckles from around the room. Rapid memories of pranks started to fill Twilight head, and base on the confetti taste she knew for sure who did it.

Soon after the room echoed a faint distorted laugh. It grew louder and louder until Discord pop into existence. "HAHAHAhahahaoh that was a good one, a classic haha" soon after the room was filled was a small warming laugh from everyone.

" Hehe, yea I almost forgot Discord helped with one of the pies. Probably should of mention that. " Pinkie said holding on the urge to chuckle.

"Didn't you do that last time Discord " Rainbow Dash replied.

"No, I did not, last time I did an apple pie with blueberry flavored confetti. This time I made an apple pie with whip cream flavored. " He took a claw and wipe some confetti of Twilight face to taste it. Twilight who was silent as a bird she just stared at her pie. "Hello, Twilight is anybody home, (I think I broke her)" Discord whisper behind him.

" See what you did Discord now ya got her all upset. " Applejack said recovering from her laughter and backing up her friend.

" Although what Discord did was rude, I don't believe he meant any harm," Fluttershy said in response. "Exactly" Discord agreed "He will even apologize right now to make up for it." She continued."

"Of cors- , wait what? " Discord said baffled ." You clearly hurt her feeling so you have to apologize"Fluttershy responded ." Do I have too" and as he said it Fluttershy gave him a stare that surely answered his question. "Oh alright fine, I don't understand why I must, I didn't even get to the best part of my prank. "

Discord flew toward Twilight preparing for a flimsy apology when Twilight cut him off " No he doesn't need to apologize, I'm sorry guys I was just a little tired that all."Twilight said breaking from her trance. " Are you sure darling you look a little stress, and stress can hurt your complexion." Rarity said concerned "Sigh, what Rarity meant to say was you don't look like yourself today, is anything bothering you, because if it is you can tell us. If it Discord then I'll beat him up for ya" Rainbow dash said trying to cheer up her friend. Discord replied by snapping himself so boxing gloves and shorts.

Twilight thought for a moment and then responded" No it definitely not Discord, maybe it these new princess duties. I think it took more of a toll on me than I thought, so I'm gonna postpone them for now" Twilight said trying to ease her friends." Well if you say so, If anyone needs a break then darn tootin, it you "Applejack said.

"Well if anybody needs me then they can head up to my room, I'm going to take a well earn nap" Twilight got up from her seat and walk out the room. She didn't want her friends to think she was upset. No, she wasn't upset she was mad.


End file.
